The New Xiaolin Warrior
by Roxius
Summary: A new girl appears and wants to be a Xiaolin Warrior. Yaoi, Yuri. RaimundoXJack, KimikoXfemaleOC.
1. Sasha

It was another normal day at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi was using the Third-Arm Sash to clean the ceilings when he heard a knock on the door. Meanwhile, Raimundo and Kimiko were trying to figure out how to tell each other that they're bisexual. Rai was afraid Kimiko would be heartbroken if she found out that he was in love with Jack Spicer. Kimiko was worried Rai would be pissed if he found out that she was in love with girls like Wuya (human form) and Katnappe. While the two Xiaolin Warriors tried to think of a way to solve their problems, Omi's shrill voice broke their thoughts. "XIAOLIN WARRIORS, REPORT TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE!" Kimiko and Raimundo sighed and walked towards the main entrance. Master Fung, Omi, and a girl were standing at the front door. The girl had brown eyes, long light-blue hair, she wore light brown jeans and a red jacket over a blue T-shirt. Kimiko tried to keep herself from blushing as she and Raimundo greeted the girl. Master Fung turned to Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay and said, "This is Sasha. She has come here from Japan to become a Xiaolin Warrior. I want you four to train her, understand?" "We accept this job with great honor, Grand Master Fung!" Omi replied with a bow. Master Fung had Sasha follow him to her new room and left the four Warriors alone. "What do ya know? We got us another partner to fight against the forces of evil!" Clay said. Kimiko blushed and stammered, "Y-Y-Yeah…" Raimundo sighed and his thoughts went back to Jack Spicer…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

THE FIRST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, SO PLEASE R&R!


	2. The Arrow of Love

Kimiko was given the job to show Sasha around the temple. Kimiko was reluctant at first, but she knew that she had to obey Master Fung. While Raimundo was teaching Omi and Clay how to play Halo 2 when Dojo came speeding in with the Shen Gong Wu Scroll. Kimiko and Sasha walked in after Dojo. "Listen up, everyone! A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself! It is the Arrow of Love! It can make any two people it hits fall in love with one another!" "And how can that be used in battle?" Clay asked. "Uh…make 'em fall in love with a rock to distract or something! I'M JUST A DRAGON, OKAY?" Omi made a pose and cried, "COME, MY FRIENDS! LET'S GO AND OPEN SOME JELLY!" "Uh…it's 'kick out the jam'!" Raimundo exclaimed. Omi sighed and left to get the Silver Manta Ray. Sasha laughed and turned to Kimiko. Sasha bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the tour, Kimiko!" Sasha said. Kimiko touched her cheek and she blushed furiously. After grabbing their Shen Gong Wu, the young warriors were off!

Meanwhile, Jack Spicer and Wuya were dancing to 'Mambo No.5' when beams of light erupted from Wuya's eyes. "AH! A NEW SHEN GONG WU HAS REVEALED ITSELF!" Wuya cried. Jack turned off the music and began to suit up. "What is it this time?" he asked. "IT IS THE ARROW OF LOVE! IT CAN MAKE ANYTHING FALL IN LOVE!" A quick image of Raimundo flashed across Jack's mind as he thought about the Shen Gong Wu. Jack smirked and put his goggles on over his eyes. "LET'S GO!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THE YAOI PART OF THE STORY OFFICIALLY BEGINS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. The Xiaolin Showdown

The Xiaolin Warriors sat quietly in the Silver Manta Ray as it flew over Germany. Dojo was sound asleep on Sasha's lap when he suddenly awoke and cried, "SHEN GONG WU ALERT! LAND HERE!" Omi had the Silver Manta Ray land and everyone climbed out. They had landed in a swamp-like area somewhere in southern Germany. "There it is!" Clay exclaimed as he pointed to a small golden arrow with a pink arrowhead. Sasha ran towards the arrow. Just as she was about to pick it up, another hand touched it at the same time. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo gasped. "JACK SPICER!" Jack Spicer grinned and said, "Did you miss me, losers? Hmm? Who are you?" Jack looked at Sasha with confusion. Sasha smiled and replied, "I'm a new Xiaolin apprentice. My name is Sasha." "Pleased to meet you. My name is-GAH! THIS IS NO TIME FOR GREETINGS! SASHA, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! I WAGER THE SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" Sasha nodded and asked, " WELL, I WAGER THE SILVER MANTA RAY! So,What's the showdown going to be?" Jack thought for a moment before saying, "WE'LL HAVE A DANCE-OFF!" Everyone stared at Jack in silence. "...Are you an idiot?" Sasha asked naively. "NO! NOW...LET'S GO! THE SONG: MAMBO NO. 5!" Suddenly, the Arrow of Love began to glow and the forest turned into a giant dance floor and the sun was replaced with a huge spinning disco ball. Jack and Sasha both got into a beginning pose as the song began. "GONG YI TANPAI!" Jack began by performing a few swift spin and kick moves. Sasha watched Jack in awe as the evil boy genius performed a few break dance moves. Once Jack was done, he looked at Sasha and said, "Your turn!" Sasha started off by doing a few simple dance steps, but soon she really got into it. Kimiko felt her face become hot as she briefly saw Sasha's panties under her skirt. Sasha finished off with some crazy jumping-off-walls moves and landed a kick on Jack's face, ending the showdown. The Arrow of Love shined again and everything was back to normal. The Xiaolin Warriors cheered and congratulated Sasha as she triumphantly held the Shroud of Shadows, Silver Manta Ray, and the Arrow of Love. Jack clenched his fists and shouted, "I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS FROM YOU ASSHOLES!" Jack activated his propeller backpack and flew at the Xiaolin Warriors. "WATCH OUT!" Omi shouted. Jack crashed into Raimundo and punched him in the stomach, knocking him out. Jack hoisted the unconscious Raimundo over his shoulder and quickly flew off. "OH NO, RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko cried as she watched her friend be taken away. Sasha hugged Kimiko and told her it will all be okay. Kimiko smiled and said, "Thank you, Sasha..." "Uh...sorry to interrupt, but we need to go back to the temple! Master Fung must know about what happened!" Omi exclaimed. Everyone agreed with this plan and they activated the Silver Manta Ray and flew off...

\\\\

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THE ARROW OF LOVE IS OBVIOUSLY A SHEN GONG WU I MADE UP! PLEASE R&R!


	4. RaiXJack

"Hey…. wake up already…." Raimundo slowly opened his eyes. Raimundo sat up and saw Jack Spicer staring at him. Rai looked around and he suddenly remembered what had happened. 'Jack…he kidnapped me!' Rai thought. He was about to stand up and give Jack a piece of his mind, but his body was so weak. Jack walked up to Rai and slowly pushed him back down. "Don't try to move. The Acetazolamide is starting to take effect…" Rai spat on Jack's shirt and exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Jack smiled and replied, "I'm making sure you don't ran away…" "FROM WHAT!" "From this…" Suddenly, Jack Spicer's lips pressed against Rai's. Raimundo was shocked at first, but he soon got into it as well. Jack stopped kissing Rai for a moment and said, "….I love you." Raimundo kissed Jack again and replied, "I love you too…" Wuya chuckled and thought, 'This is every Yaoi fangirl's dream!'

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, everyone was worried about Raimundo. Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Sasha were sitting in the meditation room, waiting for Master Fung to come up with a plan to save Raimundo. Clay punched the wall and shouted, "I don't see why we can't just fly over to Jack's place right now, kick Jack's ass, and save Rai!" Omi patted Clay's shoulder and said, "We cannot go and fight without a plan! We must…" "…..Yeah?" "….I can't think of anything else." Clay groaned and stomped off. Omi sighed and thought, 'I gotta get a teacher or something for this kind of stuff…'

\\\\\\\\\\

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE R&R!


	5. Yuri Time

Later that day, Dojo called everyone in for dinner. While everyone ate, Sasha told Kimiko about her home life. "I was pretty much a drop-out back at home. That's why my parents sent me here..." she said, "Still, I like it here! I got to meet such great people!" Kimiko smiled and replied, "I'm glad you're happy..."

After dinner and the last of the day's chores, Kimiko finally decided to tell Sasha about how she feels. As she changed into her night clothes, Kimiko turned to Omi and asked, "Do you know where Sasha is?" Omi nodded and said that he saw Sasha "freezing" by the lake. "...You mean chilling?" "Whatever." Kimiko wrapped a warm coat around herself as she walked out onto the grounds. She saw Sasha sitting next to the small lake, looking at the water. Kimiko sat next to her and said, "Sasha, I need to talk to you. It's very important. I-" Suddenly,Sasha turned and began kissing Kimiko on the lips. Sasha let go andasked, "What is it?" Kimiko smiled and replied, "Nothing..." Kimiko and Sasha curled up together and continued to kiss. At that same time, Omi, Clay and Dojo were watching from inside. "Woah! Why is Kimiko locking the lips with new friend Sasha?" Omi cried. Clay grinned and replied, "That, my friend, is called Yuri, or Girl-Girl Love. It's something like that..." Dojo took a few snap shots of the two girls kissing with a camera and said, "This'll go great with my shoujoai Scrap Book! Wanna come see it?""Does a cat have fat legs with two eyes and a barrel of exploding chili tied to his back?" Clay exclaimed. "...What?" "I want to see it, okay?" Dojo and Clay ran off to satisfy their Yuri fanboy needs. Omi decided to go on the internet and learn more about 'Yuri'...


	6. The Revelation

The next day, the Xiaolin Warriors were ready to go to Jack Spicer's lair and rescue Raimundo. Omi woke up Kimiko and Sasha, who were sleeping together by the lake. "Come, my friends who are in love, it is time to rescue Raimundo!" shouted the little monk happily. Kimiko sighed and kissed Sasha to wake her up. "Let's go…"

Meanwhile…

Rai and Jack were sleeping together in a bed. Raimundo was shirtless and he was covered n sweat. Just as Jack was about to kiss him again, he looked up at Wuya. "Uh…don't mind me!" Wuya stammered, "I-I'm just watching…" Raimundo sighed and looked in Jack's direction. "Jack…we really shouldn't be doing this! What about the others? They'll try and rescue me!" Jack put a finger on Rai's mouth and said, "Don't worry, Rai. Just pay attention to what's going on now…" Suddenly, the front door exploded. Omi, Sasha, Kimiko, and Clay walked in. "ALL RIGHT, JACK SPICER AND WUYA!" Omi cried, "PREPARE TO-OH MY GOD!" Everyone stared in shock when they what their friend was doing. "Uh…heh heh! Hi, guys…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\

SORRY IT'S SHORT! THE CLIMAX TO THE STORY IS COMING SOON THOUGH! PLEASE R&R!


	7. Happy Ending

"WHAT IN THE GOOD LORD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!" Omi screeched. Rai and Jack's face turned red as they quickly climbed out of bed and put their clothes on. While Omi and Clay were yelling at Raimundo, Wuya noticed that Dojo was watching Kimiko and Sasha with interest. Wuya flew over to Dojo and said, "Yuri fan boy?" Dojo grinned and asked, "Yaoi fan girl?" Wuya nodded and the two flew off to look at Dojo's Yaoi Scrap Book. Rai eventually calmed Omi and Clay down and said, "Look, guys…I have a confession to make…I'm bisexual." Raimundo had expected everyone to freak out about this, but no one did anything. "So? We're still buds!" Clay said. "Besides," Omi exclaimed, "Kimiko and Sasha are lovers now, too!" Raimundo looked and saw Kimiko and Sasha kissing each other. Raimundo grinned and said, "I'm glad she's found love, too…" Suddenly, Jack, who was hiding behind Raimundo the whole time, said, "Um…is it okay if I go back to the temple with you guys so I can be with Rai?" "You can come, but we'll need to get permission from Master Fung." Rai told his lover. Jack smiled and kissed Rai on the cheek. While watching the two couples make out, Omi turned to Clay and said, "Now what do we do?" Clay thought for a moment before a grin formed on his face. "Come on, Omi! Pucker up…" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I TOLD YOU, I LIKE CHASE! DAMMIT!" The two couples were too busy with one another to notice Clay trying to molest Omi.

Two weeks later…

Raimundo and Jack were sitting together under a sakura tree while they watched Omi and Clay have a practice battle. Omi had eventually stopped Clay from trying to molest him. Omi said that he talked to Clay about it, but Rai was sure he had someone screaming in Clay's room last night. Kimiko was ready to send e-mail to her parents about her being bisexual. After Kimiko sent the e-mail, she was worried that she did the wrong thing. Sasha, who was sitting with her, hugged Kimiko and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, Kimi-chan." Sasha said, "They'll always love you, no matter what. Just like me…" Kimiko smiled and kissed Sasha on the lips. "Thank you for everything….Sasha." Suddenly, Dojo ran out into the courtyard with the Shen Gong Wu scroll. Kimiko sighed and said, "Let's go, Sasha. Once we collect all the Shen Gong Wu, let's go on a vacation. Just the two of us…" Sasha smiled. "I'd like that…"

END

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE R&R! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A YAOI PART TO ANY STORY!


End file.
